the_kodian_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Forge Ultimatus
Ancient Marvel The Forge Ultimatus was a piece of ancient technology originally created and used by the Westgaardian Collective to mass produce large ships and entire invasion forces in a matter of a couple months. This Spacedock is the largest ever created, and is where the original Titan-class Megacarrier was developed and constructed. However, the superstructure was destroyed during The Kodian Hemorrhage by the Dardarian Dominion as a means of severely crippling the fighting capabilites of the Allied Empires. Modern Marvel The Forge Ultimatus will be rebuilt using standard template blueprints contained in the mental supercomputer of Agent Magnus. Construction begins in 380 PND, and will finish in 394 PND, following a temporary shutdown as a consequence of attacks by the Helixian Conglomerate. The superstructure will singlehandedly be responsible for the colonization of several Rimworlds and the conquering of multiple other planets, due to its sheer capacity for construction. The Forge is also responsible for the elevation of the Ultimatus Sector's economy from that of an average Rimworld Sector to that of a proper civilized Sector, thanks to the massive requirement for materials and manpower to operate it. In order to keep The Forge supplied, the Westgaardian Empire subsidized a small merchant company in 385 PND, gifting them the duty of supplying The Forge and transporting its finished products wherever they need to go. Argus Incorporated has since grown to be the Westgaardian Empire's largest merchant company and trading powerhouse, with a massive majority of all merchant or cargo vehicles being produced or used by the company. The Forge Ultimatus is currently managed by Agent Magnus, and operates almost entirely via automated systems. The construction and internal transport of products and materials is done through careful automation, but all of the other fields of duty are done by people. Transporting and using Cyanite or Neutralite is also done by real people, thanks to Argus Incorporated, as the smallest mistake in mishandling by a robot could lead to the entire station going up in flames. Maintenance is regulated by special repair drones, and security is managed by automated turrets and basic drone security forces, all of which are under Magnus's control. Specifications The Forge Ultimatus is, in reality, a Dyson Sphere approximately 1,000,000 miles (1,609,344 kilometers) in diameter, created to surround a small star similar in diameter to the Sun in the Sol System. Absorbing all of the energy put out by the star, the Forge Ultimatus is capable of operating at maximum capacity for an undetermined amount of time, its actual capacity for production being limited by material storage and finding the crew members for the created equipment. While the Forge is more than capable of creating a fleet and invasion force on its own, the Forge is also programmed with special designs for massive drone-operated starships. These ships are all operated by Agent Magnus, and are designed for effectiveness and efficiency, lacking things like life support, artificial gravity, and any other utilities that would normally be required for vessels meant to carry living crew. The number of vessels the Forge operates as a space-based defense force reaches into the tens of thousands. The Forge itself is a structure of epic proportions, and besides being covered in starports, hangar bays, production centers, maintenance shafts, etc, is also bristling with turrets. Due to the structure's sheer size, CAST Systems would be far too costly to install and fuel, so the Forge instead uses its own modular nature and swarms of small drones to protect itself from incoming fire. While the new Forge was built without the idea of permanent human crew in mind, the Forge can have sections filled with atmosphere and artificial gravity when biological crew are milling about onboard, using a complex system of cameras, motion scanners, and pressure-sensitive flooring to detect the presence and approach of biological organisms, ensuring that crew do not wander into a vaccuum by accident. Magnus can choose to take manual control of this feature, if he deems it necessary, although it is taxing on his mind and processing power.